Presently, contractors go through the following steps: a foundation form is set in place; the foundation wall is poured and cured; a form for the side wall is set in place and the side wall is poured.
In order to use a monolithic pour, contractors presently devise a series of cross bars and other supports that are cumbersome and time consuming to erect.